the girl in the purple dress
by artsigirl16
Summary: this is about the girl that owned the purple dress barbosa made elizabeth wear.
1. Default Chapter

This is about the owner of the purple dress that Barbossa made Elizabeth wear during the movie.  
  
The girl in the purple dress  
  
Chapter One  
  
Mary was raised like most rich girls her age she was showered with dolls and toys when she was young and given loads of attention. But unlike most girls who would have been thrilled to receive such gifts she didn't want any of it. Unknown to anyone except her brother Jack all she wanted was to be a pirate. Instead of playing with her dolls she would sneak into the library and read all sorts of books about pirates. Every time she finished a book she would get very excited and run to Jack to tell him all about it. Jack loved pirates also but had to spend most of his time in his room because he kept getting into fights because of things he stole. Well one day after Mary finished a book she ran to Jacks room to tell him all about it but his door was closed so she figured he was still asleep. So she not being able to restrain her excitement proceeded to tell him all about the book she had just finished reading, anyway. When she finished describing the several sword fights and plunderings that took place in the book. The door opened but to her surprise Jack wasn't the one who opened the door it was her father. Who was now angrily looking her in the eye. It turned out her father had been lecturing Jack about stealing a watch.  
  
Mary looked at her feet as she waited to hear her punishment. But what she was told next was far worse then any punishment she could have ever thought up. Her father turned to her and said, "Young lady I will not tolerate you reading pirate books in this house your brother is enough of a pirate for the both of you. So to make sure you never read another pirate book again all the books in our library that even mention the word pirate will be burned. Starting with the one in your hand." He then grabbed the book from her hand and through it in the fireplace. Mary ran to her room crying and locked the door behind her.  
  
That night as she watched all the books being burned outside her window she knew she had to get away. She couldn't take being cooped up any longer she wanted to see the world. So she packed a knapsack with all her most prized possessions, made herself two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and then headed for the door. As she passed Jacks room she knew she would miss her brother. So she whispered goodbye to the door and walked away. As her hand reached for the doorknob she saw a flashlight's light hit the doorknob. She turned around in horror but to her surprise it was her brother Jack that was behind her. "You really didn't think you were going to leave without me did you," he whispered in her ear as he too grabbed the doorknob. They both turned the doorknob and stepped out into the cool night air. They began to walk to the gate and right as they reached it Mary turned around to take on last look at the place she had grown up in before saying goodbye. Jack also turned around and said goodbye but when Mary caught him he just grabbed her hand and said, "From now on things are going to be different."  
  
Well that's my first chapter I hope you liked it and I will probably be able to update soon because of testing. Please review. 


	2. love at first sight

**I know I haven't updated any of my stories in like forever but I have been busy with **

**school and friends but here is my second chapter sorry if it sucks but I haven't written **

**stories for a while. Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**The girl purple dress**

**Chapter two**

**Love at first sight**

**Ten years later...**

**Mary: **Wake up! Jack if you don't wake up we're going to be late.

Today was jacks first day as captain of the black pearl that is if he woke up before the boat left.

Jack grabbed his sword and began to get dressed. About an hour they were on their way out

the door.

**(On the ship) Gibbs: **Welcome aboard Captain Jack Sparrow and... "Mary," Mary added.

**Gibbs: **Jack may I speak with you for a moment.

**Jack: **Of Course, excuse me Mary

Mary began to wander off in search of the captain's quarters, while in the distance Gibbs

rambles on to jack about how it is bad luck to have a women on board. Mary, not paying

attention accidentally walks into an attractive brown haired mans carrying a cart of rum,

knocking it to the ground.

**Mary: **I am so sorry. (She drops to the ground to help him pick up the glass and spilled rum)

**Man: **its okay I wasn't looking where I was going by the way its Barbossa. (Extends a hand)

**(Takes the hand) Mary: **hi... oh I'm Mary.

(**He kisses it) Barbossa: **nice to meet you. Well I better get back to work I'll see you another time.

Know Mary being the tomboy she was normally hated when men kissed her hand or bowed or

treated her like a girl in anyway. But the second her eyes meet Barbossa's she felt like she was

in a trance and couldn't help but blush when he touched her. She found her way to the captain's

quarters and plopped on the bed. She was about to fall asleep when jack walked in and started

whining about how as the captain he could bring any one on board he wanted whether it be his

sister or some random slut from Tortuga. Realizing that jack was in on of his moods were he

would complain for hours Mary left the quarters in search of something to do, but got distracted

by the familiar smell of salt water and went over to the side of the deck to stare at the waves.

She was interrupted when someone grabbed her by the wrist and tried to drag her away yelling,

"Oh so we have a trespasser I know just what to do with you." Before he could drag her any

further she took out her sword and stabbed him in the leg with it. This created quite a

commotion everyone around began to yell at her and touch her she was about to cut of

someone's head when a gentle hand pulled her aside it was Barbossa

**Barbossa: **Are you okay?

**Mary: **I'm fine and I had it under control I didn't need any help.

**(smiles) Barbossa: **it wasn't you I was worried about it was the shipmates another minute with

you and they would have all been headless.

**(laughs) Mary: **true, true. So...(interrupted by a familiar voice)

**Jack: **there you two are I have been looking everywhere. Barbossa I see you've meet my sister

Mary.

**(stops smiling) Barbossa: **so this is your sister.

Jack continues not noticing the change of mood on Barbossa's face. "And this Mary is my first

mate Barbossa.

**(changes to more serious tone) Mary: **Oh, well it's nice to see you again Barbossa.

Mary goes back to the edge of the boat. This has always been her favorite spot she just felt so

free in the water like she could just be and leaning against the edge feeling the spray of the water

on here face was just like being in the water. She stood there for over an hour just forgetting

about all the bad that had happened throughout her life. None of it seemed real, all that was real

was that moment in time, but unfortunately she was cut off when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

I will end it there I hope I didn't completely suck. Please review. I will give you a hug if you do.


End file.
